Always at your side
by TheLoveIsArt
Summary: Sasori bajó la mirada otra vez, con los brazos a los costados, cuando en realidad, quería tenerlos rodeando el cuerpo del pelinegro y atrayéndolo hacia sí, con fuerza. Todo estaría bien, si Itachi estaba a su lado. Creo que ya se puede ver u.u


Hola sempais :D, Mary los saluda desde su computadora con una pequeña historia ItaSaso. Su primer Oneshot, de mi parte ^^U. Está hecho principalmente por una razón: He pedido el SÚPER favor a **Karu-suna **de hacerle un doujinshi a esta pareja, porque por más que busco videos de ellos -e incluso imagenes- son casi nulos u-u. He de decir que ha sido bastante difícil, ya que por más ideas que me llegaban todas ellas serían dadas a larga, y quería hacer algo cortito, pero Itachi y Sasori son personajes muy complejos y a los que no me imagino juntos a menos que se de en una historia y con hechos que los una el uno con el otro, así que me ha quedado un poco... cursi y también extraño =w=U así, que pido de antemano disculpas.

Advertencias: Yaoi, mundo alterno, OC en los personajes.

Este capítulo está dedicado a **Karu-suna**, espero que sea de tu agrado y te ayude a ayudarme xD. Jashin te bendice por tu tiempo.

_A los queridos leectores, Mary les pide otro favorzote D: "Si fueran tan amables de darme links de imagenes y doujinshis de esta pareja, Mary los agradecerá infinitamente. Mi obsesión sigue llegando a niveles insospechados y no me doy abasto con lo que encuentro. Por favor, ayuden a Mary! o3o. Gracias ^^. _

**Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimo, su legítimo y único creador. Es maravilloso por su imaginación, todos inclinense ante él (hace una reverencia respetuosa) ¡Y luego formen huelga por que mató a nuestros sempais Akatsukianos! owó (sacando antorchas y trinches) jejeje, no es cierto ^^UU.**

* * *

><p><strong>(~*~Always at your side~*~)<strong>

**.**

**.**

Sus cabellos rojos como fuego vivo le caían sobre la frente y amenazaban con picarle los adormilados ojos cafés grisáceos. Su cara era más bien perfilada y los pómulos ligeramente hundidos, la piel, casi tan blanca como la porcelana.

El día se le estaba haciendo condenadamente eterno, y ni siquiera cuando su amigo Deidara le dio un codazo, rompió con sus ensoñaciones. Se limito a mirarlo fugazmente con el ceño fruncido mientras el rubio le decía que pusiera atención. ¡Vaya! Eso era completamente anormal –mucho más que no prestara caso a la clase de Arte–, y lo era porque el rubio siempre se distraía y él tenía que hacer que volteara a ver al maestro. Lo único que se le ocurría pensar ahora que quería, definitivamente, que el día escolar se terminara, para que al final, pudiera ver a su novio.

Inmediatamente sonrió, feliz de lo que la palabra le causaba en su interior, como un ligero estremecimiento, que recibía de manera acogedora, un notable sonrojo –casi siempre tan rojizo como sus cabellos–, y una sonrisa un tanto estúpida. Cada vez que se daba cuenta de que su cuerpo reaccionaba así ante el pensamiento de aquellos brazos rodeándole por la cintura y atrayéndolo hacia sí, intentaba que su mente se despejara por fin. Necesitaba concentrarse de manera tal, que casi cualquier cosa desaparecía de su cabeza.

Como por ejemplo ahora, que la clase le interesaba poco o nada en esos momentos, mientras se distraía viendo por la ventana las gotas gruesas de lluvia que chocaban contra el cristal de manera estrepitosa. Mantenía su cabeza recargada en la mano, y su mirada se perdía mucho más lejos de los edificios que había en frente suyo, y de las montañas que todavía se alcanzaban a ver a lo lejos, con las nubes bajando por sus cimas y cubriéndolas.

Sabía que debía haberse llevado un suéter, pero el que daba el clima había pronosticado solo un poco de lluvia. No esta gran precipitación que se desataba en la ciudad.

Lanzó un suspiro. Seguramente pescaría un resfriado.

Miró un poco a Kurenai, que explicaba si el blanco y el negro eran colores, ó si al final, según las teorías, no lo eran. Intentó poner toda su atención, seguramente lamentaría no hacerlo si desvariaba como antes en su concentración. Aunque sinceramente no ayudo que la maestra hablara de negro. Sonrió de lado. Itachi Uchiha era el símbolo de la belleza de la oscuridad –Kurenai agregaba que el negro era ausencia de color–, pero en lo que a Sasori respectaba, si esto era así, viviría eternamente en la ausencia de éste, si eso significaba tener delante a Itachi.

Una vocecita en su cabeza le reprochó infinitamente que estuviera permitiendo que el Uchiha se convirtiera en su mundo entero. Y él bajó la mirada, agobiado por la realidad de aquellas palabras; No podía hacer, pensar ó decir nada, sin pensar antes en Itachi. Incluso cuando él no estaba ahí, trataba de hacer todo a la perfección, lo que muchas veces daba pie a que se equivocara. Sus notas escolares no bajaban todavía, si era posible, habrían subido más. Itachi había dejado muy en claro que no pretendía arruinarle la calificación perfecta que llevaba. Sasori había tomado eso como una amenaza, puesto que significaba que si llegaba a convertirse en una distracción, Itachi terminaría con él.

Y no quería ni remotamente eso. Así que se obligó a poner atención a las palabras de la maestra y no distraerse por ningún pretexto mezquino.

El resto de aquellos tortuosos cuarenta minutos pasó relativamente más rápido cuando se absorbió en la segunda cosa que más amaba: El Arte.

–Muy bien, chicos– dijo Kurenai con una sonrisa –.Ahora me gustaría que trajeran como tarea, una pintura ó una escultura de aquello que consideran hermoso. Con eso, creo que ya se pueden ir.

Kurenai empezó a guardar sus cosas, y aquellos cuyos cuadernos ya estaban dentro salieron disparados en un segundo. Deidara seguía metiendo sus cuadernos y platicándole a Sasori algo que de momento, el pelirrojo no podía darse el lujo de comprender. Había un extraño zumbido en sus orejas.

Aquella mañana Itachi le había dicho que tenía que irse temprano de la escuela para trabajar en los papeles de su graduación y que probablemente no le daría tiempo de pasar a verlo. El pelinegro ya estaba en el sexto semestre, y Sasori no podía más que lamentar eso. Para dentro de unos meses, la Universidad consumiría el tiempo de Itachi y al final, podía ser, se fueran distanciando.

Por eso ahora, aunque estaban juntos, Sasori sentía miedo de que una discusión ó las tareas, le privaran un poco de la compañía de su novio. ¿Qué tal si este semestre era el único que podía disfrutarlo? El pelirrojo apenas había entrado al quinto, ya debería de saber que no se podía permitir el lujo de llevar una materia y quedarse en la preparatoria. Eso sería ridículo. Pero con la amenaza de Itachi de por medio, no dejaría que bajara una sola décima.

–¿Te parece, danna?– preguntó Deidara, con un tono orgulloso. Sasori terminó de meter su cuaderno y lo giró a ver, un tanto avergonzado por la ignorancia al monólogo de su alumno.

–Lo siento, no estaba prestando atención, Deidara. ¿El qué, dijiste?

El rubio hizo un puchero mientras observaba a Sasori con el ceño fruncido.

–Usted si que se tiene algo, hum– fue lo único que susurro, un poco ofendido y cargando su mochila al hombro –.Decía que llevó un paraguas y que si no tiene, podríamos irnos juntos, al menos hasta la clase de Madara, hum.

–¿Solo me acompañarás al salón de al lado?– preguntó burlón. Deidara se sonrojo.

–No…– susurro, y sonrió casi inmediatamente –.Hoy le toca a Madara en el edificio de la entrada principal, y él siempre viene preparado con un paraguas, así que no necesitará que yo lleve el mío.

Sasori sonrió, incómodo. Nada le gustaba menos que hacer un mal trío, en especial si se trataba del primo de su novio, que después se la pasaba comentando de eso y haciéndole sonrojar por la vergüenza de no haberlos dejado en su intimidad. Pero ahora estaba corto de protección de un suéter ó de un paraguas, e Itachi tampoco vendría a su salón a buscarlo. Así que no tuvo más remedio que acceder.

Ambos se despidieron de la maestra, que salía del salón y preparaba su paraguas rojo. Deidara le pasó un brazo por los hombros a Sasori, bromeando sobre lo creído que se había puesto al ver el clima en las noticias y haber confiado ciegamente en aquel tío regordete y nervioso que tenía su primer día en las noticias. Sasori medio que lo empujo, y cuando salieron ambos de la habitación, sintió que su estomago se hacía pequeño y la respiración se le iba al ver a Itachi fuera, con el cabello escurriendo agua como si fuera una catarata y recargado en la jardinera semi húmeda, con los brazos cruzados y una ligera sonrisa de lado, que curvaba sus perfectos rasgos y los hacía resplandecer como si se tratara de una especie de ángel caído.

Se detuvo automáticamente y recibió una mirada curiosa de Deidara. Hasta que el rubio se percató de que, al lado de los alumnos que se despedían por el fin de semana, estaba el Uchiha. Sin decir nada más que una risa burlona, se despidió de Sasori, de Itachi, y se marchó hacia el edificio de lado, con su paraguas negro salpicando por el agua. Sasori apenas si había apartado la mirada de Itachi.

El pelinegro se separo de la jardinera y se acercó al pelirrojo. Sasori tuvo que levantar la mirada para continuar mirando a los ojos a Itachi.

–Creí que no vendrías– susurro, con la voz ligeramente ronca. Itachi levantó una empapada bolsita café, que escurría a borbotones agua, y que olía a una especie de sándwich de pavo –.¿Y eso qué es?

–Intenté hacerte el almuerzo– admitió el Uchiha, mirando la bolsita –.Pero el agua me lo ha estropeado.

Sasori sonrió, nerviosamente.

–Sí. Tus extraordinarias dotes culinarias– soltó en broma, mientras cogía la bolsita –.Gracias.

–No esperaras comértelo, ¿verdad?– preguntó Itachi con una sonrisa y quitándole la bolsita, para tirarla en la basura, (encestando perfectamente) –.Habría sido asqueroso.

–Era solo lluvia– dijo Sasori mientras arqueaba la ceja. Itachi sonrió un poco más.

–Era solo un sándwich.

Sasori miró al pelilargo. Sus ojos parecían más largos y brillantes ahora que mientras lo imaginaba en las clases. Era viernes, y normalmente, esos días Itachi y él solían verse más tiempo, salir al cine ó simplemente quedarse acurrucados el uno contra el otro en el sillón de una de las casas, viendo –o no– una película de miedo. Esperaba que el plan de ese día, fuera la segunda opción.

–¿No traes algo más abrigador, Sasori?– preguntó Itachi de pronto, mientras miraba de arriba abajo a Sasori, que solo llevaba un suéter delgado con un hilo saliendo del codo –.Te enfermarás si vas así.

–No me va a pasar nada. No te portes tan sobreprotector conmigo, Uchiha– le dijo cortante el pelirrojo, y se dio media vuelta, dispuesto a salir corriendo en cuanto Itachi se pusiera a su lado –.Aunque sea más pequeño que tú, puedo perfectamente ser resistente a un poco de agua.

–Sí, eres pequeño. Pareces un chibi– le dijo el moreno mientras le rodeaba la cintura con los brazos y recargaba la barbilla en su hombro. El pelirrojo sintió como su corazón saltaba con fuerza descomunal en su pecho y observó a Itachi con los ojos abiertos de par en par, pues el Uchiha no estaba acostumbrado (y él tampoco) a ese tipo de muestras de afecto –.Por eso hay que conseguir al menos un paraguas.

–¿Qué te pasa?– preguntó, entre burlón y con nerviosismo antes de añadir: –¿Y de dónde vamos a sacar un paraguas ahora?

–Mmm– Itachi se soltó y eso hizo que Sasori sintiera que el mundo se le venía encima, y que esta vez, si terminaría por derrumbarlo. Itachi entonces se quito la chaqueta –.Podemos usar esto.

–¿Tu chaqueta?– preguntó mientras Itachi se acercaba a su lado y sostenía la chaqueta como una especie de carpa. Sasori notó los fuertes brazos del pelinegro a sus lados y no se dio cuenta de que había contenido el aire hasta que prácticamente se desvanecía –.Pero tú te enfermaras.

–No. Claro que no– comentó mientras le sonreía afablemente –Sostén este lado del cuello.

Sasori hizo lo que indico, formando entre ambos una especie de carpa para protegerse de la torrencial lluvia. Entonces sintió como Itachi le pasaba una mano por la cintura y lo atraía hacia sí. No pudo siquiera levantar la mirada antes de que empezaran a avanzar en un trote lento, hacia el siguiente edificio, juntos. Sasori miró la mano de Itachi que le rodeaba y se sonrojo todavía más. Era extraño que Itachi se comportara así. Incluso él se sentía un poco más incómodo que a gusto, porque sus muestras de afecto en público, se limitaban a tomarse de las manos ó a recargarse en el hombro del otro cuando tenían una hora libre que coincidiera. Incluso llegaban a darse un beso –más propio llamarlo la caricia de una pluma– cuando estaban con Akatsuki. Todo eso le bastaba a Sasori, no es que se tratara de una persona exigente, porque cuando estaban solos, apenas si podían separar sus labios del otro.

Mientras pensaba, estuvo a punto de tropezar, pero Itachi le sostuvo con fuerza e impidió esto. Pisaron varios charcos que empaparon sus pantalones de mezclilla, Sasori de vez en cuando se daba el lujo de mirar un segundo su reflejo tan cercano –aunque un poco distorsionado– al ponerse frente. Itachi prácticamente lo guiaba de edificio en edificio, bajo la lluvia, mientras ambos sostenían la chaqueta y –aunque se mojaban estaban relativamente secos– caminaban.

Por fin, Itachi se detuvo en uno de los edificios y sacudió la chaqueta. Sasori lo miró completamente absorbido por la belleza que emanaba del Uchiha. Pensó que quizá, podría hacer una pintura de él y mostrarla como tarea para Kurenai. Se sonrojo, ¿eso no sería demasiado infantil y poco ortodoxo? No era secreto que él salía con el Uchiha, pero…

A su cabeza vino la imagen de Itachi y él la primera vez que se besaron. Había sido en la entrada de la casa de Sasori, cuando Itachi tomo su mentón y lo levantó para besarlo. Sasori nunca se había sentido más feliz. Pero cuando llamó a Itachi esa misma noche, se escuchaban los gritos de Fugaku, y cuando le quito el teléfono a Itachi y habló por teléfono, Sasori se había sentido fuera de sí. El Uchiha mayor había dicho: "_Aléjate de mi hijo, marica". _Sasori se había quedado estupefacto y ni siquiera había atinado a colgar el teléfono, hasta que segundos después, había cerrado el teléfono y se había abrazado las piernas y se había quedado sin dormir –y sin contestar el celular– toda la noche.

Bajó la mirada, entristecido.

–¿Qué pasa?– le preguntó Itachi. Sasori lo miró y sacudió la cabeza.

–Esto que estás haciendo, es por tu padre, ¿verdad?– preguntó, antes de siquiera poder detener su lengua. Itachi se quedo mirándolo con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

–Sasori…– susurro Itachi, luego de unos segundos que parecieron eternos –.¿Por qué piensas eso?

El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros.

–Tú… bueno, ninguno de los dos es de este tipo de comportamiento– fue lo único que atino a decir. Itachi suspiro resignado y Sasori lo miró con los ojos tristes –.¿Qué te dijo ahora?

–Lo que me haya dicho me tiene sin cuidado– dijo Itachi mientras se acercaba a Sasori y le acariciaba las mejillas con el dorso de la mano. Sasori no se atrevió a levantar la mirada e Itachi dejó la chaqueta en las escaleras que estaban al lado para volverse hacia Sasori y tomar su rostro entre ambas manos, y levantarla para hacer que lo viera a los ojos –.¿Me escuchas? Sí, me dijo algo (otra vez) sobre lo nuestro. Pero no me importa, aquí estoy. Seguiré aquí sin importar qué.

Sasori bajó la mirada otra vez, con los brazos a los costados, cuando en realidad, quería tenerlos rodeando el cuerpo de Itachi y atrayéndolo hacia sí, con fuerza. Para olvidarse de todo. Pero no podía con la sensación que tenía de que el Uchiha iba a terminar, de alguna manera, alejado de él.

Era en ese tipo de momentos, que Sasori recordaba que no debía de volver a Itachi su mundo entero.

–No quiero causar problemas en tu familia– le dijo Sasori con la voz ronca –.No quiero causártelos a ti.

–Tú no estás causando nada– soltó Itachi con una sonrisa nerviosa –.En todo caso, (y sea el culpable quién sea) a mí no me importa.

Sasori lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

–¿Y por qué no? ¿Qué me dirías si yo te dijera que si mi padre estuviera vivo y me dijera que no te quería cerca de mí, yo le haría caso?– preguntó, entre furioso y triste, sin poder contenerse.

–Diría que…Tú tampoco lo harías, si me amarás de verdad– susurro Itachi, soltando el rostro de Sasori y alejándose un poco de él. Sasori inmediatamente le sostuvo de la cintura, para que no se alejara más –.¿No me amas _de verdad_?

–Itachi…Sigues preguntando eso…– se acercó y hundió la cabeza en el pecho del pelilargo –.Solo no quiero arruinarte la vida, por algo que… Eres mi mundo entero.

–Y tú el mío.

Se hizo el silencio. Sasori abrió los ojos de par en par y luego volvió a cerrarlos. Aquello lo hacía infinitamente feliz, aunque sabía que era ridículo. Se aferró con más fuerza al cuerpo de Itachi y aspiro su delicioso aroma. Itachi también hundió la nariz en los cabellos húmedos del pelirrojo.

–¿Sabes que eso es malo?– preguntó Sasori, con la voz ronca y sonriendo amargamente.

–¿El qué?

–Que seamos el mundo para el otro– susurro –Cuando nos separen… cuando nos peleemos, ¿qué crees que va a pasar?

Itachi soltó una carcajada y se separó un poco de Sasori, para mirarlo a los ojos nuevamente.

–Creo que podremos sobrellevarlo, porque cualquiera sea el caso, Sasori… Yo siempre te voy a amar y estaré contigo… así tu dolor lo convierta en mío y tu felicidad también. Ahora no hay que pensar en lo que tú llamas una _eternidad desolada, _y simplemente, pensemos que todo está bien, porque todavía estoy contigo.

–Eres un absurdo– susurro Sasori, ciertamente se sentía aliviado por las palabras de Itachi, y todavía mejoro todo cuando el pelinegro se acerco, y le plantó un beso en los labios. Ambos soltaron un gemido y se aferraron al cuerpo del otro. Sasori incluso se atrevió a llevar las manos al cuello de Itachi y hacerlo bajar hasta su altura (odiaba ser tan pequeño en consideración con el Uchiha, pero ¿qué se le iba a hacer?), y entre una bocanada de aire y otra, susurró: –.Te amo…

Aún a pesar de que tenía los labios de Itachi en los suyos y los ojos cerrados, supo que el Uchiha sonreía altaneramente, lo que le hizo sentir como el absurdo a él; Itachi tenía razón, aún si los separaran, Sasori jamás podría amar a nadie más.

La lluvia seguía cayendo a cantaros y la gente de vez en cuando los miraban con los ojos abiertos y susurrando cosas, pero Sasori fingió que no existía nadie que desaprobara esto, ni siquiera la vocecita que siempre lo estaba molestando en su interior.

Por un momento, todo estaba bien, y seguiría siendo así, mientras tuviera Itachi con él.

**FIN. **

* * *

><p>Bueno, hasta aquí le doy final a este pequeño tributo a la pareja ^^. Espero que merezca sus reviews. Sin más que decir, los dejo, esperando leer sus comentarios.<p>

Matta ne~


End file.
